Care to Dance
by Fear Her
Summary: Hermione Granger is abused by her alcoholic Father, Her only happiness was dancing with the little boy in the park. Now he's gone and shes alone. HGDM Abuse mabey adult scenes later on.
1. Care to Dance

Care to dance

Care to dance  
disclaimer: You know the drill

One last dance

* * *

She had been crying. He could tell at a glance. He hated it when she cried. She didn't deserve what happened to her. And neither did he.

Draco Malfoy walked up to Hermione Granger, and offering out a hand to the little girl on the swing he said  
"Care to dance?"  
She looked up, and taking his hand they started to dance around the playground. Neither noticed but as they did the flowers started blossoming, the graffiti slowly disappeared. They both closed they're eyes. Wishing away the tears, the memories, the pain.

They were 5 years old but they had been through more than most adults have been. Her mother died during childbirth, leaving her with a drunk abusive farther. His mother didn't care enough to stop the beatings. She would turn a blind eye, glad it wasn't her at the end of that fist.

Everyday they would meet in the park. Not caring about names they would talk about school, books and other things. They would check over each others bruises and cuts. They would dance until there fears forgotten. Then they would go back to the houses where it all happened.

5 years later a 10 year old blonde boy came rushing to the park. He ran up to the girl, tears streaming down his face, he told her that his farther was moving them to London that day.  
"But you can't go! You just can't! I won't let you! I need you here! You promised you would stay!"  
"But m'lady" (for this is all they called each other m'lady or good sir) "he is taking us now, I only just got out the house in time. But please promise me, in 5 years you will meet me in this park for just 5 minuets so we can dance one last time" He took her hand and persisted "please promise me"  
"I… I... I don't know" she said, silent tears cascading down her face "You broke your promise, how do I know you won't break this one?"  
"I won't! I'll be here in exactly 5 years time, I... I... I should go now"  
he turned around and ran out of the park as she sat crying, wishing that she had promised him to come back for that one last dance.

WARNING! If i get no reviews i wont post the next chapter... Please review. i have 7 lined up already, i just couldnt be bothered to put them up. There could be a cyber-Butterfly in it for you, Just tell me his/her name, and colour, and i'll keep them alive for you.


	2. The Explosions

Care to Dance

Care to Dance  
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
Note: these are Hermione's thoughts

The explosions

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" Hermione yelled her face red with fury and her sleek hair crackling with anger. "YOU COULDN'T FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE FOR 5 MINUETS, COULD YOU?!"  
"Well that would be no fun. It's the best part of the day messing with my favourite mudblood" Draco Malfoy drawled  
Hermione took a deep breath in, and after picking up all her ink sodden books walked down the corridor, nobody noticed the quick flick of her wand as she stood up, and before she turned the corner she said  
"Nice hair Malfoy"  
Everybody turned to look at Draco's hair before falling on the floor laughing. Hermione was halfway down the corridor before she heard his voice  
"PINK! THAT BITCH TURNED MY HAIR PINK! SHE'LL PAY FOR THIS"

It hadn't been a good day for Hermione. She had been having nightmares again. She was late for charms and was given a detention. And Harry and Ron were pestering her for her homework.

Hermione didn't like Harry and Ron. She hadn't since third year. They were constantly on at her for homework and things like that. With ought her, they'd be nothing. She only stayed with them because of the golden trio.  
The golden trio. What bullshit! God I hate them, I need real friends, friends that don't only like me because I DO my homework, friends that don't rely on me to get them out of sticky situations. Real loyal friends.  
She spent most of her day avoiding them, hiding in the library or out in the school grounds.  
"Hermione! What are you doing out here its freezing!"  
"Oh, hi Ron. I was just looking at the lake, it calms me down"  
"well what do you need calming down for? It's nearing the end of term! You should be exited! Now let's go to dinner, I'm starving! I might have the mashed potatoes…"  
Hermione wasn't listening to Ron, she was absorbed in her own thought, memories. Memories of the home and farther she had to return to.

"Hermione? HERMIONE!"  
"WHAT?" Hermione's head snapped up from her book as she looked Harry and Ron in the face.  
"Have you done Snape's homework?"  
"No, I haven't" she looked back at her book  
"Of course you have, you always do homework! Come on, we only need it for a minuet!"  
She glared at them, they sensed nothing, but the rest of the room did, people slowly edged out of the common room. Her eyes narrowed.  
"Leave. Now!"  
"What?"  
"I SAID LEAVE! YOU'RE ALWAYS AFTER MY FUCKING HOMEWORK! ALL I AM TO YOU IS A BRAIN! IM NOT THE PRETTY ONE, THE ONE WHO CAN FIGHT! NO, IM THE SMART ONE, WELL FUCK YOU! FUCK THE GOLDEN TRIO. FUCK… FUCK… FUCK!"  
Running out of words she raised her hand and slapped Ron, turning to Harry she raised her hand again, but he caught her wrist and held it up, she struggled for a second before spitting in Harry's face, she jerked free and stormed out, glaring at the people watching

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews! i love you forever! No-one ordered a butterfly so i cant tell you about how they are :( press the pretty purple/blue/fucia whatever color button it is pweeeese


	3. Of Rumors and Slides

Care to Dance

Care to Dance  
Disclaimer: You know the drill

Of rumours and slides

"Did she really?" Draco Malfoy burst out laughing "That mudblood's finally done something right!" He looked at Pansy who was standing next to his chair. "What are you looking at? Continue the story!"  
"Well… well that was it, she left after that, she's just been wandering the corridors since"  
"Wandering? Granger wanders?"  
"I.. I think so… That's what I was told!"  
"And where did you get this?"  
"From Lavender, she was there when it happened, then she storm-"  
"Your information comes from a Gryffindor? A Gryffindor Pansy! I thought you were smarter than that. Well I'll just have to find out myself"  
He stood up and left  
"Uhhh, Draco?"  
"What?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"To find the mudblood of course"

Hermione sighed  
"What the fuck can I do now?"  
"I don't know Mudblood, what can you do now?"  
"Malfoy, what do I owe this displeasure?"  
"I heard what you did, that's the smartest thing you've done… ever"  
"I know, it felt good"  
Wait a second, did I just agree with Malfoy?  
"I see your hair isn't pink anymore"  
"No thanks to you, it took Madam Pomfry 3 hours to get it all off"  
She laughed  
"Yeah, I decided you hadn't pissed me off enough to make it permanent"  
Draco opened his mouth to reply with some witty comment but the bell rang, interrupting him

"Oh shit, Potions!" Both shouted, running along the corridor towards the stairs, they were on one of the highest floors, potions was on the lowest.  
"THIS WAY MALFOY!" she shouted, pulling at the back of his cloak, she swept aside a tapestry to reveal a staircase, she hammered one of the bricks on the wall and the stairs turned into a long slide  
"whoa…"  
She grabbed his arm and pulled him down, the air caught her hair, blowing it backwards, beside her she heard laughing, but not normal laughing, his laughing was beautiful, it was angelic and she realised, this laughter was coming from Draco Malfoy. They hit the bottom and he stopped laughing. Immediately she felt a slight sense of loss, she wanted to hear his laughter more. She snapped out of her stupor and ran after him, along the corridor and round the corner, she got there just in time to tag on the end of the line, behind Draco.  
When did i start calling him Draco?

* * *

Im sorry the chaps are so short, Im considering uploading two chaps at a time to compensate for the shortness. I already have up to chap 8 written, so i cant lengthen them coz thats where i want the chaps to end, lol.

Lya Durfy - Your butterfly would like a name and a gender, but apart from that its fine, slightly lonely coz it has no other butterfly friends. poor thing, lol.


	4. Potions

Care to Dance

Care to Dance  
Disclaimer: You know the drill

Potions

Hermione scanned the dungeons, there were two seats left. One between Harry and Ron, where she usually sits, and one at the back row, next to Draco.  
Oh well, he's the lesser of two evils  
She walked over, dumped her stuff on the desk and sat down. The whole class looked at her in astonishment, she stared at them, and one by one they turned to the front where Snape was writing up the ingredients needed.  
"In this lesson your going to make a memory potion, you will work with the person next to you-" Hermione and Draco shared a sigh "-And at the end of the lesson you will test it out, these are the ingredients you need, the method is on page 650. now start"  
Hermione went to the store room while Draco started the fire, she walked in and saw Ron, bright red finger marks clashed horribly with his flame red hair, she burst out laughing. He threw her an angry look and walked out. Still sniggering she collected the things she needed and returned to the table.  
"Here, you cut these" She slid the rose roots to Draco, who obediently picked up the knife and sliced them up. Half way through the lesson people started realising how cooperative they were there were no fights, no shouting and no insults, they were working in piece. It made the Slytherins shiver.  
"Tell me when I have to drop them"  
"ok" Hermione looked carefully into the cauldron, a couple seconds later it spat three times  
"Now! Quick!"  
He dropped the tea leaves in, immediately the potion turned from a murky blue to a brilliant purple  
"Class, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger have finished there potion, come her e and watch as they take some"  
Hermione took two glasses and filled them, handing one to Draco  
"Now class, for this to work they must stare into each others eyes after drinking. If it succeeds then they should be able to have a brief glimpse into each others past.  
Simultaneously Draco and Hermione dropped there glasses.  
"WHAT! HE CANT LOOK INTO MY PAST! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO!"  
"I CANT LET HER LOOK AT MY PAST! IT'S NOT FAIR!"  
"The whole class has to do it, you included! And if you don't you will fail potions and you will be kicked out of my class!"  
Snape pointed his wand at the floor, the two glasses fixed themselves, he then cleaned up the mess. The two disgruntled teens refilled there cups.  
She raised her glass to her lips at the same time as Draco did.  
Here goes nothing  
She drained her cup and looked into his eyes.

* * *

Well iv'e decided im gonna upload 2 more today coz as stated by _butwhyisdrumgone _they are practically nothing (im not being mean to you butwhyisdrumgone, im just using you as an example, lol) so here you are...


	5. Memories

Care to Dance

Care to Dance  
disclaimer: Same old drill

Memories

A little blonde boy stood in front of a towering figure, behind him lay a woman, her lip was swollen and her cheek was bleeding. His little voice shook as he said.  
"Leave her alone"  
The man raised his hand and hit the boy, sending him flying into the wall. He chuckled and pulled up the woman, she stood swaying in his grip.  
"You want me to stop hurting this whore?"  
He pulled out a dagger and drew it down her arms, leaving a shallow cut. He cried out but knew, he couldn't do anything, his Dad was to strong

The scene changed, a slightly older boy lay on the ground writhing in pain, his father was perched on the side of the table, taking a drag from the cigarette he lifted the spell. The boy looked up and saw his mother at the door, she looked away shamefully, she was the reason he was treated like this, he was taking all her beatings and she couldn't even look at him.

A little girl crept through the kitchen. She hadn't eaten all day, and it didn't look like she would. The kitchen had no food in, only slightly mouldy bread.  
"A where have you been bitch?"  
She whimpered  
"Are you just going to ignore me?"  
"No I'm not"  
"YOUR TALKING BACK TO ME NOW! COME HERE!"  
She walked over to her father, he smelled strongly of beer and cigarettes.  
"I haven't seen you all day! I had to go out for lunch! Why do you think I kept you, not to sort in your room all day! To help around the house!" he slapped her, hard, she fell to the floor tears welling up in her eyes.  
"GET UP!"  
She stumbled up, immediately his hand slapped her to the ground again.

An older girl was washing the kitchen, her father came in and put his cigarette out on her arm, she winced, he grabbed he hair and pulled her into the sitting room.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS?"  
"Ow! Ow… that... That's my. Ah... that's my homework!..Ow"  
he pushed her head towards it  
"What's it doing in my sitting room? Where is my stuff meant to go, this is my house to, I can't have you taking up all the space! Get it upstairs NOW!"  
he let go of her hair as she gathered up her sheets and books, she was half way up the stairs when he yelled at her again  
"OY BITCH! YOU THINK IM GONNA FINISH THIS WASHING? GET DOW N HERE NOW AND DO IT! YOU UNGRATEFULL BRAT!"

Draco opened his eyes and found himself on the dungeon floor, evidently he had been crying as his cheeks were soaking, he looked over to where Hermione was lying, she to ad been crying, the class looked horrified.  
"What happened?" Draco asked forcefully  
"Both of you started shouting, flinching then, finally crying. Mr. Malfoy, you were first to awake, the Ms. Granger, I must remind every pupil that this will not happen to each of you, some may get bad memories, some may get good ones."  
By this time Draco and Hermione weren't listening, they were looking at each other.  
After Snape told the class to get back to there potions Draco and Hermione sat in silence for awhile.  
"Well that was different"


	6. Thoughts

Care to dance

Care to dance  
Disclaimer: Same old same old

Thoughts

Hermione was sitting in a compartment on her own, staring at the passing scenery, she was thinking over her last term, her fight with Potter and Weasel, Draco's laugh, that potions lesson, his memories, she had avoided Draco for as long as possible. Both slightly traumatised as the visions. For a second she thought she had recognised the little boy, but that was impossible, she couldn't have known him when he was little. Her thoughts then turned to what was coming. She was going home, to her father, but there was one thing that took over a lot of her thinking time. It was very close to 5 years since her last meeting with the boy, she had never promised him anything, but she knew she had to be there. It was the most important thing to her, that was what was getting her through all the pain. She was going and that was it.

Two compartments away sat Draco, he was staring at the scenery to, thinking mostly the same things. The little girl had never promised him anything, that had hurt him more than his father ever could. She was the most important thing to him. She was the only one that could make him laugh. Not the laugh he did in school, that isn't real laughter. The last time he properly laughed was when he was 10 years old… wait, no, he laughed in front of Granger, he laughed going down that slide and he didn't know why, something made him feel overjoyed, even content, just like when he in the park with that girl.

The train pulled into the station and they departed the train. Draco saw his father standing near the floo area, he didn't look pleased, Draco neared and Lucius grabbed Draco's arm.  
"That train was 10 minutes late, I'm going to miss one of the most important meetings of the month for you! Get in the fireplace now!"  
Draco obediently stepped in, throwing down the powder he said  
"Malfoy Manor"

Hermione noticed the lack of her father and smiled, she walked through the barrier, getting outside she ran onto the train at platform 3, Every time she came or left she had to get another train back to her home. She hadn't moved in all her life, which she was glad for because if she didn't she would never get back to the playground.

* * *

Shout out to Lya Darkfury coz shes/your always so nice to me. Durfy has spent the last hour looking in the mirror. i think he thinks there's fianlly another butterfly. But the poor thing's still alone.

And to butwhyisdrumgone coz your special :)

REVIEWERS! If you send a review, you can have a butterfly. And i will look after it! All you have to do is give it a name, a gender, and colours, and i will keep s/he alive for you. And you'll get a shout out after every chap


	7. Care To Dance?

Care to dance

Care to dance  
disclaimer: you know what I'm about to say

Care to dance?

He paced his room, stopping to check his reflection again. He looked like a muggle, he was wearing skinny lack jeans and a black and red top. After careful consideration he decided to let his hair hang, after brushing it for over an hour he finally decided he was ready.  
He opened his window and slid out, grabbing onto the tree branch he swung to the next branch, from her he could shimmy down a lamppost. When he reached the ground he checked around, making sure no one could see him he straitened u and neatened his hair, finding a leaf.  
"SHIT!"  
He started walking, searching for leaves and twigs in his hair.

She paced her room, she was wearing a black corset with white and gold lacing, and a pair of jeans. She had been getting ready for hours, finally she was sure she was ready. She walked down the stairs. She knew it was safe because her dad was out drinking, but she left out the back just in case.

Draco walked into the park, he saw a girls sitting on the swings. His adrenaline started pumping. He took a deep breath and silently walked up to her.  
"Care to Dance?"

* * *

Its like an unbelievably short one. Im sorry, i thought short but sweet, sorta like me, but im more short and evil... oh well, lol. Im getting writers block and i dont know where to take it, i have 2 more chaps written then im stuck, so anyone have any ideas i'll be happy to use them :)

Iv'e also learned from this one, i've written another fic, its a max ride one called 'We Did'nt Know' (Check it out) and the chaps are much longer. lol

Please review coz i feel special when you do


	8. Sorry!

Care to dance

Care to dance  
Disclaimer: you know I don't own them

Sorry

"MALFOY!"  
"GRANGER!"  
"You're... your him?"  
"No, I'm here by accident"  
"Stop it! I'm being serious! You're… You're the little boy who I used to meet? You're the little boy who used to comfort me every day? You're the little boy who left me on my own years ago! You're him?!"  
"Yes, I am. Now, about that dance"  
He walked over to her and offered his hand to her, she took it, looking deep into his ice blue eyes. They started dancing, exactly like they used to. As they danced they gradually seemed to get younger and younger, until at last they seemed 10 again. Neither could look away from the others face.  
Draco stopped, slowly he raised his hand and wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"It's been really bad Draco! He's only gotten worse!" Hermione burst into tears again  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" He whispered, pulling her into a gentle hug, Hermione automatically dropped her head onto his shoulder, sobbing her heart out, Draco stood holding her, letting a few of is own tears drop.  
After awhile Hermione seemed calmer, she wasn't crying as much. She pulled back from him and laughed.  
"Since when have you been comforting?"  
"I'll have you know i have feeling deep down... Very deep down..."  
Hermione sniffeled then laughed

They sat together for hours, talking, cathing up. Hermione found that Draco really didn't hate mudbloods, his father raised him that way, and if he disagreed he would be beaten close to death. It was better to just act the way he was told. To soon it was getting dark, they hugged and left, walking in opposite directions from eachother.

In the abandoned park the graffity re-appeared, the concrete cracked, the swings creaked, birds ccried out in dispair rather than joy, and the flowers wilted... waiting for the two to visit again

* * *

Yes i know it was a bit of a dramatic ending but you know... im in the middle of writing the new chap but i wont get it till thursday (coz i left my memory stick with it on at ma gmars :S) and yet again sprry for the shortness D


	9. Going Back

Care to dance

Care to dance  
Disclaimer: you know what I'm saying

Going back

Draco and Hermione sat on the train laughing. Over the summer they had met up more and more, having fun with each other, and getting through the worst together. Hermione had also gotten to the bottom of Draco's amazing laugh. He was part veela.

Hermione isn't and never was the girl she pretended to be. She wasn't a bookworm, she wasn't all goody two shoes and she definitely DEFINITELY did NOT like Harry or Ron. Over the summer she decided to just be herself. She used to have a job during holiday, and she had put aside some before her Dad got his hands on it, claiming 'YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER! THEREFORE ALL YOUR STUFF IS MINE!' She took the money (Approx £2000) and went on a shopping spree. She bought a whole new wardrobe, makeup, hair dye, straighteners, and coloured eye contacts. Now she had sleek black hair, dark grey eyes, her eyeliner was thick, she had tanned skin, she wore a red corset with black lace over the top _(1)_ and black skinny jeans.

The doors flew open and two boys stumbled through.  
"Potter. Weasel. What business do you have here?" Draco sneered  
"Were here to take our Hermione back. Holy hell is that you 'Mione"  
"Yes it is Potter, and I'd appreciate it if you shut your jaws and left"  
"What? Come on 'Mione, don't joke around, lets get away from this bastard here" Harry motioned to the Blonde who stood up quickly to insult them back.  
Harry and Ron simultaneously drew out their wands, before one curse could be uttered, they were both slammed against the wall, invisibly held by the neck, toes just out of reach of the ground. In front of them stood an extremely angry Hermione, her wand lay forgotten on the floor, but her hand was raised, a ball of energy crackling in the middle of her palm. Her hair was flying around her face, and her eyes seemed slightly glazed despite the contacts, a deep voice emerged from her mouth.  
"Don't you DARE threaten me, my friends or anyone around me without my express permission. You got that? Now go"  
She lowered her hand, letting the two boys drop to the ground, gasping for air.  
"Did I not tell you to leave?"  
Harry and Ron scrambled out of the room, sliding the door closed as they went, Hermione and Draco heard a faint 'fucking mental' from a certain redhead.  
She turned around, an evil smile spreading across her face, Draco was doubled over with laughter, real laughter, it made her feel like she was going to melt.  
"Jesus Hermione! Remind me to never get on the bad side of you again! Where the hell did that come from?"  
"I dunno. I was just angry… next thing I know I have this glorious sensation in my palm. You have to try it Draco, its brilliant!"  
"That high power stuff 'Mione, I dunno if I can do it as easy as you"  
"Of course you can! You're Draco Malfoy! The only person to ever beat me in an exam."  
"Yeah well, that was a fluke, I could never do it again, anyway, what were we talking about before those to came storming in here?"  
"Ah yes, my transfer to Slytherin" She smirked  
"Are you sure the old bat's gonna let you transfer? No-ones ever moved house before, and the hat might decide to move you to Ravenclaw or Huffelpuff" Draco shivered at the thought.  
"Don't worry Draco, the hat takes your choice into consideration, Potter told me, and anyway, if it doesn't do what I want I could just set it on fire" She laughed again  
"Your turning into a Slytherin already"

* * *

This is what her corset looks like

www. adorecorsets. com/acatalog/VollersV1115underscoreRedunderscoreDevoireunderscoreOverbustunderscoreCorset.html

Get rid of the spaces and replace the word underscore with real underscores. ok?


	10. I Care To Dance No More

I'm sorry that I'm putting up an authors note rather than a chap, I just wanted to say:

Oh fucken Jesus Christ this is total shite.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just got all caught up in my GCSE's and my other fic, and so I totally forgot about this one. But honestly, It doesn't flow, it's a bad story line, I have no idea where its going, I'm considering just dropping it.

If anyone wants to take up this story, just click the little review button and tell me how I transfer it all to you, lol. I will also give you 8 cookies and a muffin


End file.
